


Memories

by SurielC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurielC/pseuds/SurielC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hay recuerdos en la vida que queremos de olvidar y otros preferimos conservar, pero al final son experiencias en nuestras vidas que nos enseña a valorarlos.</p><p>Después de lo malo, siempre vienen cosas buenas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> este one-shot fue creado en uno de esos dias donde las personas se ponene de acuerdo para hacerte sentir mal.. sry si me pase y hago llorar a alguien

**Notas de la autor:** este One-Fic fue escrito en uno de esos momentos de la vida que clasifican como negros.  
Sry si me pase con el angst, tenia que descargar mi depresión de alguna forma.  
  
Advertencia: Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....  
  
- **Beteo: Stephie-Rowena**  
  
 **Aclaraciones de lectura:**  
  
 **-Dialogo entre:** " " pensamientos.  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.  
  
 **Sinopsis:** hay recuerdos en la vida que queremos de olvidar y otros preferimos conservar, pero al final son experiencias en nuestras vidas que nos enseña a valorarlos.  
  
Después de lo malo, siempre vienen cosas buenas.

 

  
 **Memories**  
  
Ya hace muchos años había pensado que nada lo haría feliz y es que la muerte de su madre era difícil de superar, pero como siempre -o por lo menos casi siempre- estaba equivocado.  
  
Hacía ya diez años que un hombre le enseñó que después de lo malo siempre vienen cosas buenas, por qué luchar si no se puede negar a esto. Si él le decía eso era totalmente cierto, porque él solo había perdido a su madre, en cambio Derek perdió a toda su familia en un incendio, así que de su boca salieran esas palabras le daban ganas de seguir luchando y sobre todo luchar al lado de Derek.  
Era la hora y el mismo día en que todos los años bajaba al sótano para acomodar algunas cosas y evitar que otras se dañaran. El solo pensar que la misma enfermedad que se llevó a su madre, le arrancó también al amor de su vida…  
  
  
 **Flashback**  
  
25 de agosto del 2009 cómo olvidar esa fecha cuando comenzaron los dolores de cabeza y la fiebre o la mirada del doctor después de haberle practicado unos exámenes. Cómo olvidar la sensación de estar cayendo en un abismo oscuro en el momento en que el doctor daba su diagnóstico, como su corazón se encogía y las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero tampoco puede olvidar la mano de Derek sujeto la suya y esa sonrisa que le decía que todo estaría bien aunque no fuera así.  
Luego de semanas en el hospital dieron de alta a Derek y la verdad no estaba muy convencido de que esa fuera una buena idea, pero aun así luchando contra el cáncer, Derek seguía siendo obstinado y le había hecho prometer que los siguientes meses no habría cabida para la tristeza.  
En medio del entierro recordó cómo semanas atrás Derek le decía en medio de una risa que sin él estaría perdido, la verdad no le parecía una buena broma, pero en algo si tenía razón _"estaba perdido sin Derek"_.También recordó como minutos después de su primera broma Derek lo abrazaba y le decía que tendría que dejarle una guía de _"como vivir sin Derek"_ para luego soltar otra carcajada.  
  
El llegar a su casa luego de darle el último adiós a la persona que durante años había compartido sus alegrías, tristezas y sobretodo le daba el impulso necesario para seguir adelante.Verla así de oscura, vacía y sin Derek lo llenaba de tristeza, una que ya no debía esconder, ya no tenía el pilar que lo mantenía de pie.  
Los días pasaban y su corazón solo se llenaba de más tristeza, en algún momento se llegó a preguntar: ¿para qué seguir viviendo? Si la persona más importante, la que le daba significado a su vida ya no estaba. Su dolor llegó a tal punto que su mundo se escogió y tomó la forma de su hogar. ¿Para qué salir? En su mente solo estaba la idea de reunirse con Derek, quería que los años pasaran rápido y con eso ser reclamado y llevado junto a él. Había pensado otras opciones más rápidas, pero eso solo entristecería a Derek.  
Con el paso del tiempo Scott lo visitaba descubriendo la situación en que se encontraba su mejor amigo. Su cuerpo era casi reclamado por los huesos, sus ojos hinchados daban muestra de haber estado llorando durante días y debajo de ellos estaban marcadas las ojeras indicando que hace mucho no dormía.La casa no estaba en mejores condiciones y solo se preguntaba cómo Stiles no se había cortado con todos los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo. Para cuando terminó de limpiar todo el desorden en la sala decide que es tiempo de hacerlo reaccionar.  
  
Entre negativas y sollozos Stiles acepta salir de la casa, por lo menos ir a su casa a comer algo.  
  
Al regresar a su casa decide subir a la habitación y es que a Derek nunca le hubiera gustado ver su lugar especial, donde solo importaban ellos dos, así de descuidado. En cuanto termina coloca un baúl sobre la cama donde Derek guardaba las cosas importantes, ahí estaba el álbum fotográfico, el mismo que tenía recuerdos desde que se hicieron amigos hasta sus últimas semanas de vida. El pasar de las fotos solo hizo que su corazón se encogiera y las lágrimas reclamaran su rostro y es que ver la misma sonrisa sincera en los labios de Derek desde el principio hasta el fin de ellas donde ya sabía que tenía pocos días de vida le golpeaban muy en el fondo." _Y es que me olvidó de todo cada segundo que estoy a tu lado, me haces feliz. Te Amo"_. Es lo último que recuerda oír de Derek. Cierra el álbum fotográfico para colocarlo en su lugar, cuando un sobre llama su atención, en el que se leía: _"Para cuando te haga falta"_.Al principio tenía miedo de abrirla y es que no sabría cómo lidiar con eso después, pero las ganas de perderse en las palabras de Derek pueden más con el miedo.  
  
Stiles:  
  
No soy bueno para expresarme y tu más que nadie lo sabe, solo espero que hayas encontrado esta carta antes de cometer una estupidez y estés bien. Sé que disimulaste estos últimos meses que estabas feliz aunque por dentro estuvieras triste y todo porque querías verme sonreír. Siempre tome mi partida con humor para irte acostumbrando a que un día yo no estaría y que el golpe no fuera tan duro, también habían esos momentos de duda donde me preguntaba si te levantarías y verías lo positivo de mi partida y es que estaré preparándote todo de este lado, pero eso si dame muchos años para que todo sea perfecto.  
Me acuerdo una noche mientras te veía dormir que dijiste que sin mí no podrías vivir, fue un golpe duro, pero quiero decirte que el Stiles que conocí podía con todo.  
Me enamore de ti no solo porque supiste derribar mi muro de protección, también porque eres fuerte y por eso sé que lo vas a superar.  
Mi vida comenzó el día que te pedí que fuéramos novios y tu dijiste que ¡Sí!Desde entonces supe que los días que me restaban de vida serían preciosos... Tú le diste significado a mi vida.  
  
Quiero que sigas adelante sin mí y cuando pienses que no puedes solo recuerda lo feliz que fuimos, ya que yo siempre lo tengo presente. Nuestros recuerdos nos mantendrán unidos, pero es momento que comiences a buscar otros y así cuando nos encontremos me los cuentes.  
Gracias por enseñarme lo que es la felicidad, por nunca rendirte ante mis ataques de mal humor y por todo lo que vivimos juntos.  
Siempre estaré a tu lado dándote apoyo aunque no me veas.  
  
Y recuerda después de los malos momentos, siempre vienen cosas buenas.  
Siempre estarás en mi corazón.  
  
Derek.  
  
Secándose las lágrimas,Stiles promete que seguirá adelante recordando cada momento de su vida y cuando llegue el tiempo de reunirse con Derek tendría muchas cosas que contarle y solo esperaba que mantuviera su promesa de escucharle sin mandarlo a callar como cuando no eran amigos.  
  
  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> espero comentarios y de nuevo sry por pasarme yo tambien amo a Derek u.u


End file.
